


Crossing Lines between Partners & Lovers

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Scully's bright blue eyes opened and looked over at her watch that was on the coffee table to see it was around eight in the morning. Had she passed out on Mulder's couch again? A sigh left her lips as she slowly got up. As she was making her way to Mulder's room she placed her watch around her wrist then knocked on Mulder's bedroom door. Waiting for a moment, Scully looked back at her watch wondering how she slept in so late. 

Usually Scully liked to be up before six so she could get up, shower then get ready for work. But whenever she slept over Mulder's doing over night work she would fall asleep on his couch and wake up really late, wondering why the hell Mulder didn't ever wake her up. 

"Mulder? Are you up? We over slept." Scully said while knocking on the door once more. 

But when she didn't get a reply she slowly opened the door and looked around Mulder's room. There was no sight of Mulder anywhere in his room or the apartment. Another sigh left her lips as she walked over to the fish tank and looked at the fish for a moment. Then she feed them and walked back over to Mulder's room. 

Standing in the doorway Scully thought to herself for a moment, for all the times she had been over Mulder's she had never been in his room. But then again there was no reason for her to be in his room. Or at least that is what she told herself. 

It was just a room, Scully thought to herself as she still stood in the doorway. Maybe just a room to everyone else. But to Scully it was the room of her work partner, someone she trust, cared and loved. That last one was a bit questionable for Scully. Because she never knew how Mulder felt for her. But she knew that she felt something deeper than friendship for Fox Mulder. 

She then took a deep breath in and slowly walked into Mulder's room. Her eyes looked around for a moment. It was clean, a very clean room. Why did Scully find this a shocker? Maybe because the office they worked in was a mess all the time. To her this was a shock. In fact most of Mulder's house was clean. 

Scully's eyes then looked over to the side and saw some clothes on Mulder's bed. Shaking her head she walked over to the clothes and started to pick them up. The scent that was around them was Mulder's scent. After working with someone for six years you pick up on little things like the way someone would smell. 

Slowly Scully placed the shirt to her face and took in Mulder's scent as she did so a small blush formed on her cheeks as she soon felt him all around her, even though he wasn't there. Shaking her head she placed the shirt back down on the bed. 

"Get a hold of yourself Dana. You look like a freaking creep right now." Scully said to herself as she looked down for a moment. 

Biting on her lower lip, Scully couldn't help herself and she took off her own shirt and pants. Then she unbutton Mulder's white shirt and put it on. Slowly buttoning it up she looked at herself in the mirror that was in Mulder's room for some reason. 

The white shirt was ten times bigger on Scully then it would be on Mulder. As she stood there in front of the mirror she moved her hand up and pressed the sleeve of the shirt on her face and blushed once more. But this time something within Scully kind of snapped. She felt different, she felt a need to be touched by Mulder. 

Slowly backing up a bit, Scully fall onto Mulder's bed and blushed even more than before. By this point her head was spinning and her heart was racing. Soon a ache was aching between her legs as she bit down on lower lip once more. There was no way she was going to touch herself right here and right now. But the need was growing each moment.

Scully's breathing started to pick up as she laid there all around Mulder's scent. Her legs moved slowly into the sheets while one of her hands was slowly moving down her body, imagining it being Mulder's hand. 

When her hand finally got down to between her legs a soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as she felt her wetness on her panties. Her free hand slowly moved up to one of her breasts and gave it a light squeeze. Soon another moan slipped from her lips. 

"Mulder..." Scully moaned softly. 

Scully was so into what she was doing that she didn't even hear Mulder's door opening and closing. She didn't even hear Mulder calling out for her. 

\-------

Mulder had gotten a call from a inside man about a case he and Scully were working on. But when that said man stood Mulder up he went for a run to clear his mind. Because all he could think about was Scully. The two of them had been working together for six years now and in those years Mulder had fallen for Scully. But he knew there was no way she'd look at him twice. So he made sure to push those feelings aside. But throughout the years it had been so much harder. 

When he stopped running he looked up at the sky and sighed to himself. He then remembered how beautiful she looked sleeping last night on his couch. His eyes lowered a bit as he remembered covering her up with a blanket and kissing the top of her head. Shaking his head he made his way back to his apartment. 

Turning the key and opening the door, Mulder looked around for a moment wondering where Scully was. Mulder knew she was still in his apartment, for her car was still parked outside. "Scully?" He called out. Slowly he walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. 

Hearing some sounds from his bedroom Mulder made his way to his room. Seeing that the door was wide open he moved his head to the side knowing damn well he closed the door. Maybe Scully was taking a shower or something? But that thought left his mind since Scully never went into his room and the bathroom was right off his bedroom. 

Mulder's light green eyes widen when he saw Scully on his bed touching herself and wearing his shirt. The sight of her touching herself caused Mulder to get hard real fast. 

Scully opened her eyes for a moment and saw Mulder standing there in the doorway. A gasp left her lips as she removed her hand from between her legs and sat up. 

"Fuck...Shit...I....Mulder...I..." Scully tried to form words. 

"Scully...Were you...I...Um..." Mulder was just as bad with finding some words. 

"I---I am so embarrassed..." Scully whispered while she looked down with a deep blush on her cheeks. 

"No don't be." Mulder said as he walked over to Scully. "But I've got to ask Scully...Were you just...I mean you said my name as you were..." 

Of course Scully knew what Mulder was asking her and she blushed even more. But she nodded her head slowly. 

"Scully..." Mulder said softly while he placed both of his hands on her cheeks. 

Without another word between the two they leaned in close to each other and pressed their lips onto one and other's. This caused Scully to blush even more than before as she wrapped her arms around Mulder, pulling him closer to her own body. As she did so she could feel his cock hard and aroused, that only made Scully even wetter than before. 

"Scully wait..." Mulder said between kisses. 

Scully pulled away, feeling as if she had done something wrong. "What is it Mulder?" She asked. 

"I should get a condom." Mulder said breathlessly. 

Shit, Scully thought to herself. How could she forget something imported like that? Nodding her head, Mulder opened up his nightstand and took out a condom. Then he looked back at Scully. 

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Mulder asked. 

"Mulder I was just masturbating in your bed while wearing your shirt. I am sure I want this." Scully said as Mulder smirked a little. 

Mulder not needing to be told twice took off his shirt and his shorts. He then placed the condom on and made his way to Scully, who was undoing the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. 

Scully's breasts were not to big and not to small. They were just right, they were beautiful and Mulder could stare at them for hours on end. As soon as Scully felt his cock inside of her a gasp slipped from her lips as she slowly wrapped her legs around Mulder's body. 

Soon Mulder let out a moan as he started to move slowly in and out of Scully. He then leaned down and pressed his lips onto Scully's lips once then moved to her neck and pressed kisses down her neck slowly. 

Scully moaned while her hands gripped onto the sheets, gasping. "Fuck!" She cried out. 

"S---Scully." Mulder moaned into Scully's neck while he moved faster. 

With each thrust Mulder made Scully cried out from pleasure. But soon she felt a fire burning in her eyes and she wanted to take over. So without saying anything she pushed Mulder on his back and got on top of him and started to ride him. 

"Fuck Scully!" Mulder moaned as he placed his hands on Scully's hips. 

A small smirk formed on Scully's lips. Was she really doing this? Fucking her partner, riding him like there was no tomorrow? Who was this girl? Because the Dana Scully everyone else knew would never do such a thing like this. But she liked it. Maybe no one really knew the real Dana Scully. 

"Fuck...Scully I am going to cum." Mulder said while his fingers gripped tightly onto Scully's hips. 

"I want to cum with you Mulder." Scully said she leaned down and kissed his lips deeply. 

As soon as they both came Scully laid down on Mulder's chest and felt her heart racing. Her bright blue eyes closed while the both of them panted. 

Shit I just fucked my partner's brains out. Scully said to herself, unsure where things were going to lead for them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder throw some pencils in the air and watched as they got stuck in the ceiling. A sigh soon left his lips for he was beyond bored without Scully around. His thoughts then turned to Scully and a small smile formed on his lips when he thought of the night they spent together and wondered if it would ever happen again. 

Soon Mulder heard heels clicking outside of the door and small smile formed on his lips as he got up from where he was siting. When Scully opened the door she looked at Mulder for a moment then looked up at the ceiling. "Got bored again I see." Scully said as Mulder smiled even more at her. 

"Did you find a case for us to work on?" Scully asked. 

"A case?" Mulder asked. 

"A X-file case?" Scully said. 

"Oh, yes I did. It's in the big apple." Mulder replied. 

"The big apple hm? Well all right. I have to make some copier for Skinner then I will go through the case with you." Scully said. 

If Mulder were to be honest he wasn't really listening to Scully, for he found himself lost within her eyes. Then his eyes moved from her eyes to her body. Scully made the office look of a women look sexy as all hell. If he could he's take her right there and then. But he knew better. He had to be a good boy. But that didn't mean he had to like it. 

Scully looked at Mulder then smiled and turned her back to him and walked down the hall with the sound of her heels clicking and Mulder's mouth was just held open. Snapping out of it Mulder shook his head. 

"Wait did she just say she had to make copies?" Mulder asked out loud. 

\-----

Scully tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she placed some papers in the copier and waited. As she did so she thought about Mulder and blushed a little when she thought of their night together. Biting on her lower lip she closed her eyes and got lost in her thoughts. 

The sound of the door opening and closing caused Scully to snap out of her thoughts and turned to see Mulder standing by the now closed door. 

"Mulder?" Scully asked. "Is something wrong?" 

Mulder didn't say anything for a moment. All he did was look at Scully with longing in his eyes. This caused Scully to blush a little as she looked down to the ground. Soon there was no gap between the two and before they knew it there arms were around each other and their lips were pressed onto each others. 

"Scully...I want you...I need you. Right here and right now." Mulder whispered into Scully's ear. 

Scully blushed deeply as she looked up at Mulder for a moment. Then she looked down to the ground. "Mulder...We are at work. What if someone walks in on us?" She asked. 

"Who comes down here Scully?" Mulder asked. 

"Good point." Scully replied. 

Scully took off her shirt and throw it onto the ground and moved even closer to Mulder. As she did so Mulder looked at Scully in aw. Then he went to undo his buckle and with a blink of a eye his pants were down. 

Mulder then pulled Scully closer to himself and pressed his lips deeply and a bit roughly on Scully's lips. A soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as Mulder then forced his tongue inside of her mouth. 

Soon they were both moaning at their tongues fighting with one and other. Then Scully pulled away for some air. Her bright blue eyes looks looked deep within Mulder's light green eyes. Slowly Scully moved away from Mulder and moved over to the copier and looked over her shoulder at Mulder. 

A small smirk formed on Scully's lips as she looked at the copier and bent over a little so her ass was sticking out. 

Mulder knew the game Scully was playing and it was working, for he looked down at himself and saw he was as hard as rock. When his eyes looked back over at Scully he licked his lips slowly. Then he made his way over to Scully and moved his hands slowly up her sides while Scully closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. 

"No more fucking around Mulder. Bend me over and fuck me." Scully said while she moaned softly. 

"Yes ma'am." Mulder said as he pulled down her panties and pushed himself inside of her.

A gasped slipped from Scully's lips as she gripped onto the sides of the copier . Mulder moaned loudly as he started to push himself in and out of Scully. 

"Fuck Scully...You feel so good..." Mulder moaned. 

"Mulder...!" Scully cried out. 

Mulder picked Scully up and placed her on the copier then turned her around so they were looking into each other's eyes. When he entered back inside of her, Scully cried out as she throw her head back. 

With each thrust, Mulder went deeper inside of Scully causing louder moans to slip form her lips. She couldn't believe how she couldn't control herself anymore. It was as is every time she saw Mulder she wanted and needed to fuck his brains out. Well in this case get her brains fucked by him. 

"S---Scully..." Mulder moaned while he leaned down and kissed between her breasts. His lips then pressed onto Scully's collarbone and sucked on it roughly, living a mark on it. 

Scully's hand slowly moved to the back of Mulder's head and pressed lightly on it, keeping him there as she moaned louder. 

"M---Mulder...! I am going to cum!" Scully cried out. 

"Oh, fuck...You are so sexy when you cum." Mulder said while he looked up at Scully. 

Scully's toes curled as she felt herself coming. As she came Mulder soon came as well. Panting, Scully laid her back on the copier while she placed her hands on her head. "Fuck..." She whispered softly. 

\-------

Once they were dressed and in the office, Mulder looked at Scully for a long time. His eyes watched her carefully. Every movement she made amazed Mulder. He then looked at her cross necklace and reached for it. Scully blinked a few times as she watched Mulder's fingers slowly touching her necklace. 

"Mulder?" Scully asked. 

Mulder smiled a little as he removed his fingers from her cross necklace. Then smiled once more at her. "You've had that since we first met." He said softly. 

"Yes my mother gave me and my sister matching crosses to let us know that God is watching over us." Scully whispered softly. 

Mulder could sit there and listen to Scully talk about anything, even something he didn't believe in. Slowly he looked down and thought to himself for a moment. 

"Scully would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Mulder asked. 

"Dinner?" Scully asked freaking out inside, for she wasn't sure about having dinner with her work partner. 

But then again it wasn't really professional to be fucking you work partner was it? Of course it wasn't. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Only if you want to." Mulder said softly. 

Shit Dana say something he is looking at you. Scully said to herself as she slowly looked back up at Mulder and smiled a little. She then nodded her head slowly. "All right Mulder." She said softly. 

"Great!" Mulder said a bit too joyful. "I mean great. I will pick you up later tonight?" Mulder asked. 

Scully nodded her head slowly while a small smile formed on her lips. 

****

Scully stood in her room in front of a mirror looking at herself. Why was she so nervous? She was just going to have dinner with Mulder, her work partner. The same work partner she had fucked twice now. Her bright blue eyes lowered for a moment while a sigh left her lips. Maybe they should sit down and talk about their reationship? Shaking her head, Scully knew that meant a awkward conversation and she wasn't sure if she could handle that right now. 

Picking out a black dress she looked at herself in the mirror once more then smiled a little. "Yes this is the one." She said out loud then got dressed. Once she was ready she put on her black high heels on and walked down the stares slowly. 

When she walked over to her front door she opened it to see Mulder at it. Of course this made Scully jump a bit. "Mulder? I thought we were going to meet there?" She asked softly. 

"I thought I would drive us so you didn't have to drive." Mulder said softly. 

A small smile formed on Scully's lips as she nodded her head slowly. Mulder then held out his hand to Scully and Scully looked at his hand then slowly placed hers within his. 

"You look beautiful." Mulder said softly. 

Scully blushed a little as she looked down. This was not going to be easy, he wasn't going to make this easy was he? She knew they had to talk about what was happening between them. But she also wanted to call it off. They had to after all they were working together. Work partners shouldn't be fucking each other. Right? 

This was a question that ran in Scully's head over and over again, and each time it did the same answer played in her head, right. But then she thought about the sex she and Mulder have had and how amazing it was. Soon a sigh left her lips as she got into Mulder's car and sat down in the set next to his. 

\----

The restaurant was packed and there wasn't many places to sit. Scully hated crowds of people. It always made her anxious. But as soon as that feeling was setting in she felt Mulder's hand take hold of her hand and the feeling was slowly dying. Why was that? She didn't understand why this man was able to make that feeling go away. Fox Mulder made Dana Scully feel safe and she felt at ease. 

Once they were placed in a booth Scully looked down at the menu. Biting down on her lower lip she thought to herself. When the waiter came and brought some water she looked up at him and smiled a little. "Thank you." Scully said softly. 

The waiter nodded then walked away to give them a bit to look over the menu. Now Scully was chewing the inside of her mouth, trying to think of something to say. Oh, god she just noticed that they were siting next to each other. Fuck, it's not like she could get up right now and move. That would be rude. 

"Look at this Scully they have ribs on the bone and off the bone." Mulder said while pointing to the ribs. 

A small smile formed on Scully's lips. "Yes those look good." She said softly.

Mulder then looked over at Scully and smiled as he looked at her beauty. This made Scully look over at him and felt her heart racing. "W---What?" Scully asked while her breath hitched. 

"N---Nothing." Mulder said while placing his hand behind his head and rubbed it. 

When the waiter came back Scully asked for a salad and Mulder asked for a stake over cooked. The waiter nodded while taking the memu, which Scully didn't want to give up but she knew she had to. 

Her bright blue eyes watched as the waiter left. A sigh left her lips as she looked down at her cup. Now there was nothing to keep her eyes glowed on so she didn't have to look at Mulder. Because she knew if she looked at him she wouldn't be able to break off whatever it was they had between them. 

Mulder cleared his throat then looked at his wine glass. He order and white wine while Scully asked for red. "I wanted to thank you." He started to say. 

"Thank me? Why?" Scully asked while she picked up her wine glass. 

"Becaue you have been going on these cases with a open mind. Srue we fight over some stuff. But you never turn on me or tell those who are higher than us that I am crockplot. That...Um...Means a lot to me." Mulder said while looking down. 

Scully over at Mulder and smiled a little. "Mulder I respect you." As those words left Scully's lips she felt her face burning from the blush that was burning on her cheeks. 

Mulder looked over at Scully and saw the blush on her cheeks. At first he thought of not saying anything about it. But it was so cute, Mulder couldn't take it. "Your...Um..." He started to say while moving closer to Scully.

Scully felt her body freezing up as Mulder moved closer to her. "My what?" Scully asked feeling her breathing picking up. 

"The blush on your face...It's cute." Mulder whispered softly. 

Scully looked down and saw Mulder's finger making circles around on the back of her hand. This caused her to blush even more. "M---Mulder..." Scully said breathlessly as Mulder moved closer to her. 

By this point their faces were barely touching. Her bright blue eyes slowly closed as they were getting ready to kiss each other. But as soon as it was going to happen the waiter came back with their food. 

"Enjoy." The waiter said as Scully gasped and looked down at her food. 

Mulder moved back over to where he was siting before and started to eat his food with a blush soon forming on his own cheeks and when this happened Scully looked over to the side and saw it. 

The two ate without saying a word and this was killing them. But either of them knew what to say to each other. This was not working out the way Scully wanted it to. But then again how did Scully wanted it to go? 

Of course she told herself over and over again that the way she wanted it to go was for her to break it off with Mulder. But this, this was nicer and she didn't want to admit it. 

\----  
On the way back to her apartment Scully thought to herself. Her eyes watched the streetlights turn on as Mulder drove passed them. Mulder looked over at Scully for a moment and saw she was lost in deep thought. Apart of him wanted to break that thought with something silly. But he wasn't sure it that would be ok. 

"I may be late tomorrow for work." Mulder said as Scully snapped out of it. 

"Oh?" Scully asked. 

Mulder nodded his head and looked over at Scully. "But don't worry I will be there." 

Scully laughed a little. "I am not worry Mulder. The X-Files is your life. It's very imported to you. I understand that more than most." She said softly. 

"Yes you do." Mulder said while placing his none driving hand on Scully's lap. "And I thank you for that." 

Scully looked down at his hand and blushed deeply and soon a feeling came over her. A feeling that made a wetness between her legs. Oh, shit she was getting turned on. Her bright blue eyes didn't leave Mulder's hand and deep down inside she was yalling; 'keep going, go up my dress damn it.' Oh, Dana you got it bad girl. 

Finally the car stopped at Scully's apartment and she felt herself breathing again. The whole car ride she felt as if she was holding her breath. Slowly she undid her setbalt and looked over at Mulder. 

"Thank you for tonight Mulder." Scully said softly. 

"Of course. I thank you for saying yes." Mulder said while he looked over at Scully. 

Scully nodded then opened the car door. "Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow." 

Before Mulder could say anything Scully got out of the car and made her way to her apartment door. When she puched in the code to get in she looked back over at Mulder and waved her hand. Mulder waved back and drove off. 

"Fuck me." Scully said under her breath knowing damn well this was going to be harder than she thought. 

****

The next morning Scully got to work early and looked around. For a moment she had forgotten that Mulder said he was going to be late. She sighed then walked over to his desk and sat down at it. As she sat there in his chair she smelled his sent all over it. This then caused her to remember the hand on her knee the other night and blushed deeply. 

Fuck there was that feeling coming back up on her. Scully looked around for a moment, making sure no one was around. But then again no one came down there. Slowly she unbutton her blazer and ran her hand slowly up the shirt she had under it and pressed her nipple between her fingers. 

A soft moan slipped from her lips as she slowly opened her legs and slipped her right down between her own legs and rubbed outside of her panties. Another moan slipped from her lips as she bit down on her lower lip. "Mulder..." She whimpered. 

Scully thought about Mulder's lips on her own, kissing her biting her, sucking on her lower lip. God she was falling hard for her work partner. He made her feel different from another person she had ever been with. 

Soon Scully rocked her hips onto her finger that was pressing onto her clit through her panties. Her cries got louder and louder while her closed her eyes slowly. 

When she opened her eyes she looked over to the side and saw Mulder standing there with his coat over his shoulder. A gasp left her lips as she removed her hand from between her legs and the hand inside of her shirt. Spinning the car away, facing the the back of Mulder she felt her cheeks hot with a deep red blush. "Fuck..." She whispered.

"Scully?" Mulder asked but Scully didn't reply. How could she? How could she looked at her work partner now after what he just walked into? 

Mulder spun his chair around and looked down at Scully. Slowly Mulder placed a finger under Scully's chin and lift it up slowly so she could look at him. He then leaned in and kissed her lips deeply. A soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as she broke from the kiss. 

"Mulder I....I am sorry you seen that." Scully whispered softly. 

Mulder placed a finger on Scully's lips. "I'm not." He said softly then ran his finger slowly around Scully's lips, tracing them. 

A blush soon formed on Scully's cheeks as she felt Mulder's rough finger tracing her lips. Yes Mulder's fingers were rough but he gave off a soft touch, a touch that Scully loved and made think about how much she loved his hands. 

Mulder moved closer to between Scully's legs and she felt how hard he was getting and this only turned her on even more than before. 

"Mulder....We shouldn't...I shouldn't have done that..." Scully said while panting a bit. 

Mulder's light green eyes watched Scully's chest rising up and down. Soon his eyes moved to the cross necklace she was wearing, it laid between her breasts and he thought just by the sight of her breasts he was going to unload right then and there. 

Scully couldn't deny how she felt, for she wanted Mulder more than ever before. Her head was spinning as their eyes met with each other's. 

Soon Mulder picked Scully up and placed her up on his desk while pushing everything out of their way. A small blush formed on Scully's cheeks while she wrapped her legs around Mulder, pulling him closer to her body. 

"Mulder..." Scully whispered breathlessly. 

Mulder ran his hand slowly through Scully's hair while a small smirk formed on his lips. "Tell me what you want Scully." 

Oh, the way he spoke her name made Scully's legs week. She could just cum with him saying her name over and over again like that. Parting her lips, Scully looked up at Mulder while he ginned on her. 

"Fuck....Mulder...." Scully moaned while she felt herself getting wetter than before. 

Slowly Scully moved to Mulder's ear and whispered into it. "Fuck me..." 

A soft moan slipped from Mulder's lips as he leaned in and pressed his lips roughly on Scully's lips. When he pulled away a small smile formed on his lips once more. He then undid his pants and Scully watched as they slowly fall to the ground. Her eyes then looked over to his hard cock and she bit down on her lower lip. 

Mulder moved closer to Scully, getting ready to push into her. But she stopped him causing a look of confusion. "What is it?" He asked. 

"I want to do something first." Scully said softly. 

Mulder moved his head to the side unsure of what Scully was thinking. 

Scully moved off the desk and slowly lowered herself down to her knees and looked up at Mulder with a small smirk on her own lips. She then wrapped her mouth around his cock and started to move her head while Mulder placed his hand back on her head. 

Soon moans fall from Mulder's mouth as he closed his eyes. "Fuck....Scully." He said while moaning once more. 

Scully had never done anything like this before and boy was it a rush. There was something about her partner that made her head spin, her heart race and her body wanting more of him. 

Mulder leaned over, gripping his desk while his moans were soon echoing the room. "Fuck Scully!" Was all he could say. 

Scully moaned softly as she kept moving her head. Her bright blue eyes slowly closed as she felt Mulder's fingers inside of her hair and pulling softly on it. This only made her moan louder than before. 

"Shit..." Mulder then pulled Scully up and kissed her lips deeply. Then he picked her up and laid her back on the desk and pulled her soaked panties down and pushed himself inside of her. 

"Christ!" Scully cried out as she wrapped her legs around Mulder, pulling him closer and deeper inside of her. 

"You like that don't you?" Mulder asked while Scully unbutton her top, letting her breasts free from the tightness of her shirt. 

"Yes! Oh, God yes!" Scully moaned while she felt herself getting closer to cuming. 

Mulder smirked as he knew Scully was close. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear softly. "Cum for me Scully. I want you to cum baby." 

This caused Scully to cry out Mulder's name over and over again as she came. Then just like that Mulder came right after Scully. He then slowly laid over her body while Scully's body shook. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and panted like crazy. 

"Fuck..." Mulder whispered softly. 

\------  
When lunch time came around the two went out for lunch and this was the moment Scully knew she needed to have the talk with Mulder, after all she needs to know what they are, what they will be. If they are just two people who fuck each other then go to work together? Or if they were going to be a couple. Either way Scully needed to know, for it was driving her crazy. 

Scully looked down into her cup of coffee when Mulder came back with a cup of coffee. He looked at her and smiled a little. 

"What's on your mind Red?" Mulder asked. 

Red? Scully asked herself then looked up at Mulder. "I think we should talk about this...About us." She said softly. 

Mulder said down a cross from her. "Oh? What about us?" He asked. 

"Yes...Well I mean what are we? Friends who fuck? Lovers? Or something other than those two things?" Scully asked. 

Mulder drank his coffee then placed it down on the table. "And what would you like us to be Miss Scully?" He asked teasing her a bit. 

Scully wanted this to be serious but hearing Mulder throwing these nicknames at her was killing her. "I don't know. I never really thought about it. I mean I like you a lot Mulder and I feel like..." She stopped while looking down. 

"You feel like?" Mulder asked. 

"I feel like we work together. I can't explain it but I feel this strong pull to you." Scully said. 

Mulder watched Scully carefully. Then he placed his hand on hers and smiled a little. 

"I don't like seeing you with another woman because I want to be that woman." Scully felt her heart racing as she looked down at Mulder's hand which was still on hers. 

"Do you want to be with me Scully?" Mulder asked. 

Scully bit down on her lower lip while she blushed deeply. Her bright blue eyes looked deep within Mulder's sweet green eyes. 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS WHO IS THIS GIRL!? CAUSE IDK WHO THE HELL I AM ANYMORE! But for real this came from me. I am shocked. It came out so good. I can't wait to keep it going. :)


End file.
